ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Justice
is an Ultra who appears in Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet (2002), He also appears in Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle, merged with the alien girl: Julie. History Ultraman Cosmos: The Blue Planet Another Ultraman much like Cosmos, Justice came to Earth at the end of the Scorpiss invasion. Attacking the invasion’s forerunner, Sandros, at the moment it attacked Cosmos. The ultra knocked the monster to the side. As it recovered, he delivered some of his energy to the weakened warrior, allowing them both to take on the vile monster. As they did so, Sandros began to unleash its black cloud, blocking out the sun. In complete darkness the pair of heroes was attacked mercilessly by its energized blades. The foolish monster, however, eventually made a mistake. Charging up its fire ball exposed itself in the darkness, allowing both Cosmos and Justice to quickly fire off their Cosmium and Victorium Rays, annihilating the fiend and saving the Earth yet again. With their jobs done, Cosmos and Justice returned to the stars, but something horrible would soon drive them apart. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Aligning himself with a race of aliens intent on destroying all life on Earth before it could reach out and disrupt peace across the universe, the Ultra merged with an alien girl named Julie. Justice arrived while Cosmos( Space Corona Mode ) was in battle with two of the Gloker Pawns. It seemed she had come to help, but instead recharged the robots with energy and helped vanquish the hero Ultraman Cosmos. Julie watched as more attacks spread across the globe, not showing an ounce of remorse until discovering a little girl and her pet dog. This reminded her, and Justice, of the goodness within mankind. After the Gloker Rook devastated the Earth monsters that came to fight, Justice attacked it! Breaking its armor repeatedly, the hero managed to finish it off with a blast of his Victorium Ray, but an even stronger opponent was coming in the form of the Gloker Bishop. The super being was unable to take down the super robot himself, but when Cosmos returned with a new form, the Future Mode, the two once again joined forces. Being recharged by the hero, the two finished the weapon off with hits from both their attacks combined into one! The battle wasn't over yet! The two Ultramen flew into space, ready to defeat the rest of the fleet that were preparing to attack. Their beams had little effect against the Giga Endra and they were blasted back by its super strong beam attack. They weren't ready to give up yet, however. They united into one super being, a giant of untold power and strength: Ultraman Legend! The powerful warrior of light held the destructive beam of energy and forced it back into the ship! The blast ripped the huge craft apart and an explosion larger than that of any other engulfed the superhero. Ultraman Legend returned to normal, separating back into Cosmos and Justice whom looked on as the rest of the fleet turned around. The Earth would now, and forever, be guarded by the united team of Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Justice! Features, Forms, and Techniques Features *'Eyes': Justice's eyes can see great distances and hidden enemies. *'Protectors': The armor on Justice's chest, they are the sturdiest parts of his anatomy and virtually indestructible. *'Ultra Armor': Justice's armor is standard, it is resistant to fire and lasers and just as strong as any Ultra armor *'Arms': While Cosmos is described as a 'speed type' Justice is described as a Power Type. His default form was comparable to Cosmos' Eclipse mode in terms of physical strength, perhaps even stronger. Forms and Techniques - Crusher= Crusher Mode Crusher Mode *'Height': 150 feet, 46 meters *'Weight': 41,000 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 13 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 1800 meters *'Grip Strength': 120,000 kg (120 kg) Techniques *'Dagrium Ray': Using both hands placed in front of him, Justice can emit a powerful orange energy beam from his arms. More powerful than the Victorium Ray. *'Justice Impact': Sometimes called the Justice Beam,Justice can fire a powerful orange beam from either one of his hands. *'Bootleg Shot': Justice can emit tiny, yellow arrows of energy from his palms. He can fire more than one at a time. *'Double Rolling Attack': Justice, alongside Cosmos, is able to jump at the same time and do a powerful vertical kick able to deal a great deal of damage. *'Crusher Bloome': Justice is now capable of tearing apart materials such as metal used to make Gloker Rook. *'Crusher Whipper': A stronger variation of the Justice Whipper. *'Crusher High Kick': Justice able to do a strong high speed kick. *'Justice Ability': Justice can restore another Ultra's energy. First seen used on Cosmos. (Used In Fight Evolution Rebirth Game). *'Extraordinary Jumper': Justice can easily leap over 1000 meters in the air. *'Super Strength': In Crusher mode, Justice's physical strength and energy attacks are much stronger than his Standard mode's. *'Combine': In Crusher mode, Justice is able to combine with Ultraman Cosmos in order to create one, all powerful Ultra being, Ultraman Legend. *'Cross Perfection': Justice can combine his power with Ultraman Cosmos' power, and both will release a super-powered energy beam from their hands. Cosmos releases a blue beam from his right arm, and Justices releases an orange one from his left. Before hitting the target, the two combine into one, large beam of green energy. Can destroy monsters like Gloker Bishop in one blow. Their ultimate attack. Justice-dagarium-ray.jpg|Dagrium Ray Cross-perfection.jpg|Cross Perfection crusher hi kick.jpg|Crusher High Kick crusher_bloom.jpg|Crusher Bloom Crusher Justice Ability.jpg|Justice Ability Justice Impact.jpg|Justice Impact Justice Combine.jpg|Combine Justice Combine ggg.jpg }} Toy Release Information Ultraman Justice was released as an Ultra Hero Series figure, in both modes. However in the 2009 New Mold release, he was only released in Crusher Mode. Ultra Hero Series x_121.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2003 Release) x_125.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2003) 200674162132044.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Standard Mode (2004) 200674162136241.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2004) 30ultramanjusticecrusher.jpg|Ultraman Justice - Crusher Mode (2009) Other UH-aUltramanJustice.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha Ultraman Justice HenshinJusticenoChikaraSet.jpg|Henshin! Justice no Chikara Set (Justlancer, Ultraman Justice Crusher, Gloker Pawn & Gloker Bishop included) UHStrongest3Ultraset.jpg|Ultra Hero Series: The Strongest 3 Ultras Set (Justice Crusher, Cosmos Future & Legend) Trivia * Ultraman Justice is also one of the few male Ultras who merged with a woman. The others are Ultraman Ace, Dark Faust * Justice's voice actor also voice Ultraman Xenon in Ultraman Max, Alien Metron in Ultra Galaxy NEO and Ultraman Leo in the first Ultraman Zero Gaiden. * Justice is the only Ultra not to have a traditional rise scene, his host's transformation scene also doubles as his rise scene but the Ultra is never seen rising up from a tunnel of light. Instead he appears as a ball of light that flies of and transforms into his Ultra self. * Ultraman Justice is the only Ultra who joined an antagonist's side but, later defected from them. * Ultraman Justice's standard form's design is a combination of elements from Ultraseven and Ultraman Tiga. *Ultraman Justice was originally designed as the star of the next series after Cosmos but instead appeared in second Cosmos movie. *Ultraman Justice was original planned to appear in the second Cosmos movie solo but Cosmos was put in it for advertisement value. *Ultraman Justice was originally intended to appear in Ultraman Saga as well as since the intended fusion Ultra was to be Ultraman Legend but was dropped to create Saga. Gallery Ultraman Jstc.jpg Ultraman Jstce.jpg Justice & Cosmos.jpg Ultraman Justice.png Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Movie Heroes Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Ultras With Fin Head Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Protagonist